


Sparkling Sapphire, Softest Jade

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Professional Rivals, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Vision (Marvel), au professional rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff and Victor 'Vision' Jarvis write for a popular TV Show. Wanda's work is loved by critics, while Vision writes for the fans.Wanda absolutely Hates Vision. So why is she so damn attracted to him?Written for day 21 of AU-Gust, professional rivals AU.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Sparkling Sapphire, Softest Jade

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for day 21 of AU-gust. Professional rivals AU, and probably the naughtiest I've ever gone with my smut, so be kind.

Wanda hated him. The man in the office across from hers at the Stark TV Network.

They were the two top writers of the popular 'Guardians Of The Galaxy' TV show, caught in an eternal game of cat-and-mouse over which of them was truly the top writer.

Wanda's episodes were usually critically acclaimed, but the fans were often displeased with her, so mindful was she of not allowing any plot threads or character relationships to move too fast.

His episodes were the biggest hits with the fans, the shippers, usually taking the relationship between the series leads, Star-Lord and Gamora, a few steps forward in every episode he wrote.

His name was Victor Jarvis, but everyone called him Vision, because he always had the perfect vision of what the fans wanted.

Everyone liked him. Everything about him.

In fact, just about everything about him was perfect, and that was exactly why Wanda Maximoff hated him.

She hated his perfect, sparkling, sapphire blue eyes.

She hated the golden hair that looked like it was silk to touch.

She hated his shy little smile that was sexier than it had any right to be.

She hated the British accent that dripped from his lips like the sweetest honey, and made heat coil in her belly no matter how hard she tried to resist.

She hated his infectious laugh that made her hearts flutter.

She hated that she dreamed of him.

She hated that, some nights, she touched herself to fantasies of him, of his sapphire eyes and honey-voice focused on her, imagined how much better he would feel than her own fingers.

She hated that she was so damn attracted to him.

Because the thing Wanda Maximoff hated the most about Victor 'Vision' Jarvis was that he barely acknowledged her existence.

They had been civil, at least, for the first few weeks after Wanda had joined the writers team. Almost friendly. They'd even talked about co-writing an episode of the show. Then, just as Wanda's attraction to Vision really started to take hold, he'd started acting a little strange for a while, and then..nothing. He still brought her coffee every morning, like he did for everyone (It was one of the reasons they all liked him so much). And he still always got her order right, even though Wanda was pretty sure she'd only told him once.

But he never stopped to talk, though Wanda had tried. He barely even said hello, just dropped the cup on her desk and scurried back to his office across the hall.

But damn it, he never closed his door, and if Wanda wasn't quick enough in diverting her attention, she often found herself watching him as he worked, the slight furrow of his brow, the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating, and wondering how it might feel to have those perfect teeth nip at her own..

She would shake her head in an effort to clear the images from her mind, but her concentration was irreparably shattered. At least a few nights a week, Wanda would have to take work home with her to make sure she met her deadlines, and even then, she would have to set aside a little time to 'relieve her frustrations' before she could focus.

This had to stop.  
\--

Wanda made up her mind to deal with her problem at the Wrap Party for the end of the latest season of Guardians Of The Galaxy, held at a local bar.

She was going to confront Vision and tell him just how much she hated him, because if she said it out loud, to his stupid gorgeous face, maybe she would actually start to believe it, and she could move on with her life and not think about him so damn much.

Wanda chose her moment, making her way towards him to give him a peace of her mind. Except.. shit, he was making his way toward her too, and he looked just as determined as she did.

"I wanted to tell you.." Wanda started.

"I was wondering if.." Vision began, speaking at the same moment.

They both froze, staring at each other for a moment, then suddenly, instead of telling Victor 'Vision' Jarvis that she hated him, Wanda was kissing him, her hands buried in his golden hair, and god, it really did feel like silk. And he was kissing her back, deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth, arms wrapped around her waist. Months of pent up sexual energy and frustration were threatening to explode, and without really thinking much about it, Wanda dragged Vision outside.

Many of their co-workers watched with mouths agape, but Natasha Romanoff, the show's stunt coordinator, opened her purse expectantly.

"Come on, everyone. Pay up."  
\--

Somehow, exactly how Wanda wasn't exactly sure, they'd ended up in a small backstreet behind the Bar. Her back was pressed against the wall, Vision's lips were on her neck now, his hand beneath her shirt, palming her breast, while her own hands roamed under his shirt over his toned chest. His other hand teased beneath her skirt, dancing over her thigh, but not touching where she most wanted him, not yet, but even without that longed for touch, soft moans were spilling from Wanda's throat. Vision was pressed against her, so wonderfully close, and she could feel his hardening cock straining against his trousers.

This wasn't like her, so wild and wanton, out in the open where anyone could stumble upon them, but Wanda wanted Vision, she had wanted him for months, and now that it seemed like he wanted her too, she couldn't find it in her to make him stop. She reached to unfasten his trousers.

"Wanda.." Vision seemed to come to his senses for a moment, a little unsure, but god did her name sound good in that accent.

"Shh.." She kissed him, and Vision lost any further will to protest when her hand slipped into his pants to wrap around his cock, a soft cry, muffled by the kiss, escaping his throat. It was just the right size for her to hold, slipping smoothly through her grasp as she stroked him. Almost as though, maybe, they were made for each other.

Vision was putty in her hands now, gasping with every stroke of her hand. She nudged his trousers down to expose him more fully, then tugged her own panties out of the way and hopped up to hook her legs around his waist.

Vision looked at her, the pupils of his sapphire eyes now inky black and wide with lust, and yet he took a moment to ask her:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded, her own eyes equally dark, so wet and ready for him.

Needing no further encouragement, Vision plunged his cock inside Wanda's warm, waiting, wanting pussy. Wanda cried out and he kissed her to muffle the sound.

He set a pace of quick, eager thrusts, and Wanda met him as well as she could from her place pinned against the wall. There was no time for slow, they both knew they could be interrupted at any moment, and at least this time, slow was not what either one of them wanted anyway. Lust had fully over taken them now. All that was left in them was need, want, desire.

Wanda sank her teeth into Vision's shoulder to keep herself from screaming as he pounded into her, pleasure coiling tighter in her belly, the cool brick of the wall no match for the heat growing between them.

Wanda felt Vision's thrusts becoming jerky, his own cries of pleasure growing a little louder, and his hand slipped between them, finding her clit and pressing his fingers against it.

Wanda cried out as her orgasm took hold, and she was dimly aware of Vision crying out as well, following her into a moment of perfect bliss.

They remained still for a moment, him still inside her, struggling to catch their breath.

Then Vision was touching her cheek, surprisingly tender, considering what they had just done, and Wanda looked at him, slightly nervous.

"Like softest jade.." He whispered, his sapphire eyes sparkling.

"W-What?" Wanda murmured, unable to help leaning into his touch. She'd spent so long hating Vision, or at least pretending she did. Now, she didn't think she ever wanted him to let go.

"Your eyes.. they're like Jade, the precious stone" Vision explained, smiling that shy smile. "It is lucky."

"Oh" Wanda blushed, carefully disentangling her legs from around his waist, wincing slightly as he slipped from her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Vision frowned, tucking himself back into his trousers.

"No.. well, maybe a little" Wanda smirked. "But the good kind of hurt."

"Oh.." Now it was Vision's turn to blush. "You know this was not quite how I was expecting this night to go?"

"You're telling me.. Wait, what were you expecting?" asked Wanda, curious. She shivered slightly in the night air, as the heat of their coupling began to fade.

"I was going to offer to buy you a drink" said Vision, wrapping his jacket around Wanda's shoulders. "And apologise, for avoiding you these past few months.. But we got a little, uh, carried away."

"That we did.." It seemed strange to think of what they had been doing just a few minutes before, with the politeness of their conversation now, but Wanda had the pleasant ache between her legs as proof of the event. "But.. why have you been avoiding me?"

"It is rather embarrassing.." Vision's cheeks reddened, making his golden hair shimmer even brighter.

"We just had sex in an alleyway behind a bar where our colleagues are partying, Vision. Nothing can really be more embarrassing than that."

"True.. I, uh.. I had a rather naughty dream about you, Wanda.. rather a lot of naughty dreams, actually, and.. I just wasn't sure how to face you."

"You're kidding.." Wanda was quiet for a moment, then burst out laughing, unable to help herself. After all this time, all her naughty dreams and dirty fantasies about him.. it seemed he was having the same problem.

"What's so funny?" Vision frowned.

"Tell you what" she smirked, linking arms with him, "Take me home and I'll tell you about it."

"Uh.. Your home or mine?"

"Surprise me."  
\--

In the next season premiere of Guardians Of The Galaxy, Star-Lord and Gamora finally got together.

It was the first episode with a dual credit:

_Written By Wanda Maximoff and Victor 'Vision' Jarvis. ___


End file.
